Out of Her Head
by paddy and prongsie
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! Follow the Marauders and Lily in their 7th year at Hogwarts. Lily faints to cheating boyfriends. Will Lily overcome her pride, will James deflate his head, and will Sirius ever be Serious? L/J
1. The Scarlett Steam Engine

a/n: hey yall! this is my second fanfic, but unlike the other one it will be LONGGGG! yes. i cant wait to get on with it. i have big plans, big adventure, and big drama! hope you enjoy reading this story as much as i enjoyed writing it.

disclaimer: i dont own harry potter(praise to JKR) and anything you dont recognise is mine.

summary: Follow the Marauders and Lily in their final year at Hogwarts. Lily faints to cheating boyfriends, there's too much drama for these Gryffindors to handle. Will Lily overcome her pride, will James deflate his head, and will Sirius ever be Serious?L/J

* * *

**Out of Her Head**

**By: Paddy and Prongsie**

**Chapter 1: A Scarlet Steam Engine**

Sunlight danced across the face of Lily Evans as she walked across the bustling platform of 9 ¾. Her emerald green eyes were alight with anticipation of a new year and her auburn spirals fell gracefully down her back. She smiled widely as the spotted a scarlet steam engine that let off a large bellow of steam. She sluggishly heaved her trunk across the platform while excitedly looking for her friends.

Lily Evans. She was a normal seventeen-year-old girl with a normal loving family and normal caring friends. Or so she considered. She was anything but normal. The reason: Lily Evans was a witch.

A witch. At the tender age of eleven she had discovered her magical talents and the secret world that came with them. When she first received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, she could hardly believe it. She had almost fainted in excitement. Lily grinned to herself remembering the first time she discovered she was a witch.

She snapped out of reverie and gazed affectionately at the red train that stood tall and proud before her. The Hogwarts Express, her ticket to her home of the past six years. She frowned suddenly realizing that this was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

She suddenly smiled again realizing that this was to be the best year ever. She was Head Girl, was of age in the wizarding world, and got her own dorm room away from all the snobs residing in the Gryffindor Girl's Dorm. She loved her friends and would miss them, but she just couldn't help in relishing in all the privacy she was going to have.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard someone yelling at her and waving their hand in front of her face.

"Lil-ee! Hello!" rambled Emmeline Vance, Lily's best friend and fellow Gryffindor.

Emmeline Vance was short and slender with dark brown locks and suede baby blue eyes. She was, unlike Lily, the spontaneous and outgoing girl of their group of four friends. She was popular and envied by the girls of Hogwarts and wanted by all the males of the school. She was a girl that definitely made heads turn. Although she was always getting requests for dates and things of that sort, she was notorious for her short-lasting relationships. She considered herself not fit for dating. That fact did not stop her from having a fling every now and then.

Lily was the studious, rule abiding one in the group. She was slightly taller than Emmeline with red, curly hair and forest green eyes. Lily had straight O's and was Prefect for three years, finally becoming Head Girl in her last year. She was in no means fat, nor skinny. She was curvaceous in all the right places and gifted with a healthy looking figure. She may not have the attention of nearly all the guys that Emmeline did, but she had her fair share of admirers. She did not really care for guys though because she was always in the library, doing homework, or always had her head buried in a book. She'd had boyfriends before, but it just was not her forte.

"Emmy! I've missed you so much!" exclaimed Lily as she jumped on her unsuspecting friend and crushing her in a hug.

"Lily…can't breathe…need air," gasped Emmeline while trying to pry her friend from the death grip. Emmeline composed herself and smiled at her giddy friend. "Oh Lily, I've missed you too. How was your summer? Better than mine I hope."

"Ha!" Lily laughed dryly. "Nothing can be worse than spending a summer trapped in the same house with the sister, who I swear is the child of Satan."

"Petunia that bad?" asked Emmeline with a look of sorrow for her friend.

"Urgh. She drives me so mad. Just because she is scared of a freaking, harmless owl, my parents forbid me to use them. I was separated from the wizarding world for the whole summer. It was miserable and to top it all off, I had to endure my sister and her pig of a fiancé, Vernon. God, he's fat and such an oaf," Lily complained.

"Aw Lils, he can't be that bad. I know your sister is annoying, but it can't get much worse than that," Emmeline sympathized.

"You have no idea! They are getting married next summer and I had to suffer through all the wedding plans and whining that everything has to be perfect," Lily said.

"I'm sorry. I would have invited you to my house, but we went to visit Ryan in Romania. He's studying dragons. We stayed there the whole summer. It was so hot. Plus, there was nothing to do there," Emmeline groaned with exasperation.

"It's oaky Emm," Lily smiled. "Where is Alice? I have yet to see her."

"I don't know. I apparated here directly from Romania. I haven't heard from them all summer," said Emmeline.

"Let's go look on the train," Lily decided as the turned to walk towards the train. Just was she was fully turned around, she heard a squeal. She squealed back at the sight before her.

Running toward her was her other best friend in the whole entire world; Alice Thompson..

"Lily!" squealed the ever bubbly, Alice.

Alice Thompson was a bubbly, sweet girl with a carefree outlook on life. She was the nicest of the girls. She was the motherly type that remembered everyone and their problems, whether they wanted her to or not. She had short, light brown hair with dark brown eyes. She had intelligence and brains, but was nowhere near Lily's level. She was head-over-heels in love with her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor and a clumsy, accident-prone lad from Ireland.

"Ali! Where have you been? How was your summer?" Lily asked as she enveloped her friend in a group hug. She pulled a very reluctant Emmeline(she was afraid to be choked to death again) into the hug as well.

"Lily, why didn't you write this summer? I sent you an owl asking you if you wanted to come stay at the summer house in Italy," questioned Alice. "Emmeline went to Romania and owled me to tell me she couldn't come, but then ended up on my doorstep 2 weeks before school started. I wish you could've come."

"My sister is scared of owls so my mother forced me to go to the ministry to stop all of the owls. I hate Petunia! She drives me to insanity. I can't wait until she gets married, then I won't have to put up with her whining and shrieking about me being a 'freak,'" sighed Lily deeply. "Anyway, your summer sounds a lot better than mine and Emmy's were."

"Yeah, mine sucked eggs. So, Alice. How's our dear Frankie? Any wedding plans in the future?" questioned Emmeline with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows and a smug smirk on her face.

"No, but he did give me this," Alice said sticking her left hand out. She tried to suppress a wide grin, but failed miserably.

"A promise ring!" Lily gasped, pulled her friend's hand closer, and gawked at the deep blue sapphire set in white gold. "It's gorgeous."

"He said he got it for me so I could look at it and remember his eyes," she said while admiring the ring herself.

"Who knew Frank had it in him to be so romantic?" Emmeline snorted.

"You're just jealous you don't have a boyfriend who can by you romantic gifts," Alice snapped.

"I'd rather be single and have no commitment than be taken and showered with gifts to prove my love," Emmeline challenged.

"Guys, can we please just get one the train to get a compartment before they are all taken?" Lily said as she stepped between the two feuding girls.

Alice glared at Emmeline one last moment before turning abruptly and stalking towards the Hogwarts Express. Emmeline mumbled something about love sick girls being like lost puppies before quietly following behind Alice.

* * *

Once on the train and after finding a compartment, the girls started to talk about insignificant things that happened over their summers and about the recent mysterious attacks on the wizarding and muggle worlds that had recently arisen. Emmeline and Alice seemed to have blown off most of their steam seeing as they were giggling girlishly with each other over the story of when Frank met Alice's parents and everything going horribly.

"Guys, I have an announcement," started Lily. This caught all of the girls' attention. "I was made Head Girl!" she exclaimed and proudly pulled her badge from her bag. All the other girls hugged her in congratulations and admired the shiny, golden and maroon Head Girl badge.

By the time they had all settled down, the train had started to pull out of King's Cross Station to head to their home, Hogwarts. With an almighty lurch and a final bellow of steam and a blowing whistle, they were off for another whirlwind of adventure and their final year as students.

A thought suddenly dawned on Alice and she shared her thought with the other girls. "Who is Head Boy? Do you know Lily? Did it say in your letter?"

Lily scrunched up her face in pondering because the thought had never crossed her mind. She had been to high in excitement to think about it.

"No, I don't know," she finally said. "I'll find out soon though. I have to go to the Head's Compartment in ten minutes for the Prefects meeting."

Alice smiled to herself in secrecy. She knew who Head Boy was…

For the next ten minutes the girls made small talk. Finally it was time for Lily to make her way to the Head's Compartment and meet the Head Boy.

While walking the length of the train,(she grimaced at her mistake of sitting in a compartment in the back of the train while the Heads' was at the front) she wondered who Head Boy was. She hoped it wasn't a Slytherin. She hated them because they were so prejudiced against her even though she tried to be nice to them. They were a vile, disrespectful house. She involuntarily shivered.

She hoped it wasn't any of her ex-boyfriends. They were all jerks and boy, would that be awkward to have to work with one of them the whole year. She especially prayed it wasn't Ryan Finley. He was a pervert who had cheated on her with her own house mate and arch enemy, Kylie Williams. The worst part is that she had found them one night during fifth year while on a walk around the castle for her Prefect duties. She found them in a broom cupboard, snogging each other senseless.

She also hoped it wasn't a Marauder. She prayed to Merlin it definitely was not a Marauder. She would have to resign immediately. Though she could stand one of them.

She came to the conclusion that the best person for the job was Remus Lupin.

As she finished her thoughts she reached a sliding, oak door with gold lettering on it the read Head's Compartment. She took a deep breath and hoped to Merlin it was no one else but Remus. She composed herself for a second then grabbed the handle. She slid the door open to reveal the last person she would expect.

She gasped with surprised and screamed at the top of her lungs. She was sure the people on Mount Everest could hear her. She fainted one the spot.

The boy ran to her and picked her up with ease. Her set her down gently on the cushioned bench that furnished the compartment. Seconds later she was coming to. She gasped all over again. It was not a dream. Looking down at her were worrisome eyes that were…

* * *

a/n: im so mean...only the first chapter and already a cliffy. ha. no jk! i will not do the often, this one was just too tempting. next update might be by saturday. if not it will have to wait a week for im going to camp!

please make with the clicky and review! it is really appreciated.

read and review

thanks paddy and prongsie


	2. Enter the Marauders

a/n: this is my last chapter for atleast a week. i get home from camp on sunday, but then i got to texas for 3 days and i think i might be able to post something while over there if i have my laptop. read, review, and please enjoy because i am awake when i should be getting some sleep to go to camp. :D

disclaimer: i dont own harry potter...if so i would no be here on fanfiction

* * *

**Out of Her Head**

**By: Paddy and Prongsie**

**Chapter 2: Enter the Marauders**

Hazel.

Warm, golden hazel eyes that belonged to…

"POTTER! What are you doing in here? You're not allowed in here because only Heads are allowed in here," Lily exclaimed.

"Why Miss Evans, did you not see my lovely, shiny badge?" James Potter pointed out.

Lily's gaze followed to where his finger was pointing to. There on James's jacket was a golden Head's badge exactly like Lily's. The only difference was that hers read "Head Girl" and "James's" badge read "Head Boy." Her eyes widened for a quick second then she burst out into loud guffaws of laughter.

"Oh Potter, that's a good one. You really had me for a second. But enough fooling around and return the badge to whoever you nicked it from," Lily said while composing herself. "Who did you steal that from? Remus, I suppose?"

"Aw, Tiger Lily. I'm offended," James said while placing a hand over his heart and dramatically mocked death by falling on the compartment seat.

Lily scoffed loudly at his childish antics and crossed her arms. She was losing her temper and fast because that's what Potter did to her. She considered him the bane of her existence.

"Prongsie! Did you find the hot blond chick with the nice arse I was talking about?" cam the loud and obnoxious voice of none other than Sirius Balck.

"Oh Merlin!" exclaimed Lily as the compartment door slid open and the rest of the Marauders came in. "You brought your buffoons?" asked Lily while glaring at James.

The Marauders. Lily's least favorite group of boys in the school. They were her enemies, so she thought. They were the most popular boys in school and makers of mischief. They caused Lily a lot of trouble in the past years, but this year, being a Head, she would not let them get to her.

James Potter, with his raven colored hair and hazel eyes, was the ring leader of the Marauders. He was every girl's fantasy and every guy's nightmare. He was also in Gryffindor with Lily, alongside rest of the Marauders. He was an "arrogant, self-centered, spontaneous, big headed, prideful, cocky, bullying toerag," as Lily so wonderfully put it. To all the other students at school, he was smart, handsome, and Gryffindor's start Quidditch Chaser. He had top grades and the attention of all the girls.

Sirius Black was James's right hand man. Adorned with shoulder length, wavy ebony hair and stormy grey eyes, he was a lady's man. Some may go as far to say that he was better looking and had more girls after him than James. He had good grades, but never studied. He always ended up copying from Remus. He was a player that rarely dated. He was spontaneous and sometimes reckless that once got him into trouble…

Remus Lupin was Lily's favorite Marauder and dear friend. He had sandy blond hair and light, celery green eyes. Over their two years of working side-by-side as Prefects caused them to get closer. Even though they were close friends, Lily still did not know all his secrets. To her, he was the mysterious, studious type who was always found in the library or with a book in hand. With the rest of the Marauders, he shared a deep, dark secret. He was not just any normal teenager. He was a werewolf. Once a month, his inner demon came out to overtake his sweet demeanor just to howl at the moon. This cause him to have low-self confidence and prevented him from dating.

Last, and in Lily's opinion, the least of the Marauders was Peter Pettigrew. He was a pudgy, mousey boy who didn't even really belong with the rest of the Marauders. He was not smart like Remus, he was not a lady magnet like Sirius, and he was not was courageous or loyal as James. So what was he? No one knew why the other three boys hung out with him. He was not good looking with his air of quietness and his beady, sneaky eyes. Lily thought that he just followed the Marauders around just to have for protection.

"Why Lilykins!" exclaimed Sirius loudly while walking towards Lily. "I did not see you there. How was your summer? You are looking hotter than ever."

He went to hug her, but Lily quickly side stepped him and he ran face on into the window. The side of his face smacked the window with a hilarious thud. Lily snickered into her hand while Sirius turned around and brushed off her offensive action.

"And you, Mister Black, are more ignorant than ever," she said.

"Oh come on Evans, you know you want me," said Sirius, grinning devilishly.

"Right, and I'm the Queen of England," snorted Lily.

"Hello Lily," said the thoughtful Marauder, Remus Lupin.

"Hello Remus. How was your summer?" asked Lily, turning to her friend. "Oh, and it seems Potter has something of yours."

"No, he doesn't," said Remus looking uncomfortable. "That's his badge. I'm sorry Lily, but James is Head Boy."

"Oh! I see what's going on here. He asked you guys to play along with his lame prank," said Lily, trying to deny the truth that was a monkey skipping rope while dressed in a banana suit right in front of her.

"Sirius! Get rid of the monkey!" exclaimed a red-faced Remus.

Sirius mumbled a "sorry" before casting away the banana suit clad monkey.

"Lily, Prongs really was made Head Boy whether you like it or not," said Sirius while smiling smugly.

"Potter, is this true?" asked Lily, turning to James. She stared questioningly at James while he fidgeted with his shirt. He looked up from the ground and returned her gaze hesitantly.

"Yeah," was his only reply before he cast his eyes back downward.

"Ugh, can my life get any worse?" she mumbled to herself. This question did not go unnoticed by James.

"What do you mean any worse?" asked James while staring at her.

"Never mind that," snapped Lily. "Everyone needs to leave except Potter and Remus. We have a Prefect Meeting to attend to."

The four boys exchanged "see ya's" and left the compartment. Lily, James, and a reluctant Remus walked to the Prefect compartment to get the meeting underway. Remus was the last one out of the Heads' compartment and mumbled, "let's get this over with."

* * *

When Lily and James walked into the compartment, the noisy Prefects ceased all activities and stared amazed at the two Heads.

"Good morning to you all and welcome to another school year," started Lily while facing the Prefects. "I am this year's Head Girl and James Potter is this year's Head Boy. This year you will be required to do patrols twice a week in pairs of your house and year. You all are required to patrol from eight to ten Potter and I will be patrolling every night from ten to twelve. Any questions?"

"What's up with you and James? Are you going out? Or is he still single?" asked a hyperactive 5th year blond Prefect.

"Any _other_ questions?" asked Lily trying to hide her embarrassment by avoiding the question. The reddening of her pale complexion betray her inner thoughts. "Potter do you have anything else to add?"

"Erm…no," said James quietly.

"Okay, we will post the times of patrols after everyone signs up and the time for the next meeting in the Prefects Lounge. Dismissed," commanded Lily.

After all the Prefects said their goodbyes to Lily and left, she turned to James.

"What is your problem Potter? You made yourself look like a fool and embarrassed me," scolded Lily. Lily looked at his downcast eyes then looked out the window. She finally returned her gaze to him. That's when hazel met emerald.

Lily looked at him, _really_ looked at him. She realized he seemed different, less…She couldn't put her finger on it. He seemed less arrogant, like his head had deflated some. Just a teeny tiny itty bitty bit. If that much.

"You are so sexy when you take charge," James said finally giving her his infamous Marauder smirk.

So much for the changing thought.

Lily huffed loudly in frustration, raised a hand, and slapped James right across the face. With that, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the Prefects lounge.

This was going to be a long year.

* * *

like it? love it? hate it? please review no matter what you have to say :D

paddy and prongsie

ps would anyone be interested in being my beta reader...plus i need someone to explain how that works(i do know that they read your stories and edit them, but thats about it)


	3. A Siriusly Entertaining Train Ride

**a/n: sorry my update is late. i've been too lay to update, sorry. anyways i hope to get a couple more chapters up this week since im not doing much. please enjoy, read, and reivew. it really helps me!**

* * *

**Out of Her Head**

**By: Paddy and Prongsie**

**Chapter 3: A Siriusly Entertaining Train Ride**

Lily stormed back to the compartment to where her friends resided. She slid the compartment door open, marched her was over to a seat next to the window, and plopped down with a loud huff.

"What's got your knickers in a knot?" asked Emmeline.

"Guess who the Head Boy is," scoffed Lily.

"Please don't tell me it's a Slytherin," pleaded Emmeline.

"James Potter," Lily said clearly.

There was a burst of laughter from Alice and an audible gasp from Emmeline

"Dumbledore has gone and finally done it. He's completely and wholly gone off his rocker!" exclaimed Emmeline.

"Oh, please," protested Alice. "It can't be that bad Lily. The poor guy just wants a chance with you. He's fancied you for over 6 years now. The least you can do is be nice to him.

"Alice!" chided Lily. "He's the most self-centered, conceited arsehole in the world. How can you take his side. He does not like me. He just likes me because of the challenge, because he knows he can't have me. I don't bow down to him like every other love sick girl in the school."

Alice just shook her head. She knew not to argue back with Lily. She knew her friend had a fiery temper that everyone knew was not fun to be on the receiving end of. She just felt sorry for James Potter because he never seemed to learn his lesson.

"Anyway," Emmeline broke the silence, "I have some news about Adam."

Adam Vance was Emmeline's older brother. He had graduated 4 years before the girls. After graduation, he had gotten a job as an Auror and not long after that had been married to a girl named Cora Westly.

"He and Cora are to have a baby!" exclaimed Emmeline. "I'm going to be an auntie."

"Oh, Emme!" marveled Lily. "That's so awesome. I'm so happy for you and your family. It's about time they add a new member to their family. How long have they been married anyway?"

"It was three years in August," said Emmeline.

"What do they think it's going to be?" asked Alice.

"They don't know, but personally I want it to be a girl. Little boys are such a handful. Just take the Weasley family for example. They have three sons already and I hear they have twin boys on the way. That poor woman," sympathized Emmeline.

Silence rested in the compartment for a long time. After about ten minutes, the girls were all startled when the compartment door opened.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" asked the elder lady.

"Excuse me," came a deep confident voice, "but I missed the trolley when it passed my compartment. I am sorry for interrupting, but I would like two cauldron cakes, please."

"That's alright dear," said the trolley lady with a smile. "That'll be two knuts."

Lily looked around the corner to see who was purchasing something from the trolley. Her eyes landed on a young, handsome male who was adorned with chocolaty brown eyes and brunette, curly locks.

"Hi," Lily sighed dreamily without thinking.

"Hi," replied the boy with a charming smile that made Lily's knees go unexpectedly weak.

"Here you are dear," said the trolley lady. They exchanged two knuts for two cauldron cakes. He flashed Lily a heart melting smile before turning down the corridor and walking away. Lily sighed like a school girl with a big crush.

She was brought out of her reverie when the trolley lady asked her if she wanted anything. She bought pumpkin pasties and pumpkin juice for all her friends. After all the girls had finished eating, conversation picked up again.

"Who were you ogling at when the trolley passed?" asked Emmeline with a sly smile playing on her lips.

"I don't know. I didn't catch his name," said Lily.

"Oh what a shame," said Emmeline with a laugh. "You were staring at him for a good five minutes."

"Be quiet," said Lily. "You're just jealous because the only guys that want to be with you are trying to get into your pants."

"So what if I am not the commitment type," gibed Emmeline while rising to her feet. This was a testy subject for her.

"Sorry Emme," said Lily. "I guess I got carried away."

"It's alright ," she said.

"Girls," informed Alice, "we are almost to Hogwarts. I suggest we change into our robes before the train arrives in Hogmeade."

"Merline Alice," said Emmeline. "You're always on top of things. I hope to never be like you, so organized."

All the girls laughed as they grabbed their school robes from their trunks. It was known throughout Hogwarts that Alice was a neat freak.

When the girls finished changing into their robes, they were interrupted yet again with the compartment door slamming open. It was opened with such a force that the glass broke and it slid back closed.

"Way to go Padfoot," came the exasperated voice of Remus. "That was not necessary."

"I just wanted to make my presence known," whined Sirius.

"Just open the door," said Remus.

The door slid open again and four boys stepped into the room.

"Evening ladies," said James. He was the last one in. He gently closed to sliding door and mutter "reparo" while pointing his wand at the shattered glass on the floor. Everyone watched as the glass slowly fluttered up from the floor and repaired itself.

"Sorry about that," apologized Remus for his oblivious friend. "Sirius just had a whole box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, four chocolate frogs, five pumpkin pasties, and two glasses of butterbeer. He's on a sugar high."

Everyone looked over to the poor boy who had just recently started jumping up and down on the compartment seat while singing the Hogwarts School Song.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty, Hogwarts  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff.  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best we'll do the rest and learn until our brains all rottttttttt."

(The last note was held out for three whole minutes before Emmeline was actually smart enough to put a silencing charm on him)

"Thanks Emme," said James who gave Emmeline a look of thanks.

"What do you guys want?" asked Lily in a kind way though scowling at James and a frantic Sirius who was begging Emmeline to take the charm off.

"Oh, what's that Sirius?" asked Emmeline. "You want me to turn your hair pink?"

Emmeline smirked at Sirius who was now on his knees and tugging at his hair in frustration.

"Inclino pelos," muttered Emmeline.

A second later there was a silent scream from Sirius who looked like it was the end of the world.

"Emme," started Lily, "as much as I don't like Black, you are not being very nice. It is funny and all, but you must change him back this instance." She stared at Emmeline as a mother would her child who just got caught writing on the walls.

"Yes mother," she growled. With a flick of her wand his hair was its normal color.

"Emme!" warned Lily.

"Fine, your such a spoilsport," Emmeline remarked. She flicked her want one last time and Sirius's cries could be heard throughout the compartment.

"What the bugger is your problem Vance?" barked Sirius. He was mad.

"You are Black," Emmeline answered back with just as much fury.

"How am I a problem? Everyone loves me. You should too," tested Sirius. He was walking on thin ice.

"Oh, get over yourself," said Emmeline.

"Merlin, how long could this go on?" asked Alice.

"Not much longer," answered James. "Oy, old married couple, cut it out."

Sirius and Emmeline glared at James.

"Prat," muttered Emmeline, referring to both James and Sirius.

"We are almost to Hogwarts," Alice chimed. "It's our last year."

"It's so depressing," Lily replied as she dropped into her seat. She crossed her arms like stubborn child and pouted. "I don't want to grow up."

"Oh Lily Flower," said James as he draped his arm around Lily's shoulders. "We have to grow up sometime so we can fall in love, get married, and have bunches of little Lilies and little Prongsies."

"Sod off Potter," Lily said pushing off James's arm and jumping up to get away from him. "You're so annoying. Densaugeo."

James watched in horror as a light erupted from Lily's wand and hit James's mouth. His teeth instantly grew twice their size. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Wiwy!" James tried. "Fat fwas ot ery ice."

"Who's the hypocrite now?" scolded Emmeline.

Lily scoffed and reversed the spell.

"Come on Lily Flower," James said making his way over to her with open arms. "Let's kiss and make up."

Lily stomped on his foot as he got closer to her. With that she turned and left the compartment to get off the train.

**a/n: sorry again about updating so late. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME LOVE and REVIEW!!**


	4. The Welcoming Feast

**a/n: i am sooo proud of myself for updating on time. yay. anyways i have changed the plot up a bit**

**I have decided that Marlene did not go well into my story. I just was not feeling her presence in my story. I'm sorry for those of you who liked her.**

**please read, review, and enjoy.**

**disclaimer: i own anything you don't recognise.**

* * *

**Out of Her Head**

**By: Paddy and Prongsie**

**Chapter 4: The Welcoming Feast**

As the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station, Lily got all the Prefects ready to help get the older students into the carriages. It was her and James's job to help with the first years.

"Firs' years over here! Come! Follow me! Firs' years!" came the calls of a deep, booming voice. This voice was strong like the man it belonged to, Rubeus Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid," cried Lily happily while running over to him. She gave him a big hug. He was a dear friend to her ever since first year. She was never afraid of him like the other first years.

"Hi'ya Lily!" he replied back in his joyous tone. "Alright there, eh?"

"Fine," replied Lily. "I was made Head Girl!"

"Congratulations, Lily," said Hagrid. "Dumbledore has pick a right good girl such as yerself. And might who Head Boy be?"

"Potter," Lily said with a look over disgust on her face.

"Aw, it won't be that bad," said Hagrid. "Well, I must be off with these firs' years."

"Bye, Hagrid," said Lily while guiding the last of the first years over to Hagrid. "Potter didn't even have the decency to help with the first years," she mumbled to herself as she made her way to get a carriage to the castle. She was the last person to leave.

As she climbed into the last carriage that her friends had saved for her, she reflected back on her first year at Hogwarts. It had not begun very well.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Little Lily Evans walked off the Hogwarts Express while gazing up at the sight before her. She had never seen anything like it before. The Hogwarts Castle in all its glory._

_She marveled at how it was lit up will all the lights. They shone all over the castle and it seemed that every light was glowing just for her. It was welcoming her to her new home for the next seven years._

"_Firs' years, over 'ere," sounded a deep voice. Lily looked up to see a giant man with brown, frizzy hair completely taking over his face and head. He had beetle like eyes that held a special sparkle the Lily' also held._

"'_Ello," said the man. Lily looked up at him she knew right away he was not as intimidating as her looked. "I'm Hagrid, Game Keeper 'ere at Hogwarts."_

"_My name's Lily. Lily Evans," she said looking intently at the giant._

"_Nice ter meet ya Miss Lily," replied Hagrid. "Right there, follow me firs' years."_

_Lily followed the group of timid looking first years. Even though she was Muggleborn, she was so fascinated by the magic of Hogwarts and everything she had seen that she was not as scared as she was when she got on the train at the beginning of her journey. _

_Lily looked around and spotted the brown hair girl she had sat by on the train. Alice was her name. This time she was talking with a girl that had long dark brown hair that reached her waist. Lily walked over the join the two girls._

"_Lily!" exclaimed Alice in a high-pitched little girl voice. "Where have you been? We were just talking about the houses and the sorting. This is Emmeline Vance."_

"_Hi, I'm Lily Evans," she said for the third time that day._

"_Well, Lily," started Emmeline with a polite smile on her face, "what house do you want to be in?"_

"_House?" asked an oblivious Lily._

"_Yes house," came a confident voice of a young boy. "There are four houses to be sorted into. I'm going to be in Gryffindor like my parents."_

"_You're mighty full of yourself," snorted Emmeline. "Who are you?"_

"_Potter, James Potter," baosted the raven haired boy. He stood with his chest out in overly self-confidence._

"_What are the other houses?" asked Lily to Alice._

"_Ravenclaw, for the bookworms; Hufflepuff, for the just; Slytherin, for the cunning; Gryffindor, for people like me who are brave and loyal and handsome and kind…" James kept rambling on._

"…_and arrogant, pig-headed jerks," mumbled so only Emmeline could hear. Both girls burst out laughing. Lily interrupted James, "Is your name Alice, because I didn't know Alice was a boy's name. Unless, you're a girly boy."_

_All the girls burst out laughing they were then joined by bark-like laughter. They looked from the offended face of James to the handsome face of Sirius Black._

"_James, who are your lovely lady friends and where can I get one?" asked Sirius while eyeing Emmeline who was glaring at him._

"_We're not trophies you know," huffed Emmeline._

"_Come one girls, let's get into the boats," said Lily while walking towards Hagrid who was waiting at the bottom of the hill by the boats._

"_Two and three ter a boat, please," said Hagrid._

_A pudgy, short boy and a sickly, ragged boy claimed a boat together. Alice, Emmeline, and Lily decidedto get into a boat together. Behind them Sirius and James were whispering in hushed tones. When they broke apart, they made their way to a boat next to the girls._

_Lily made no note of it because she was too mesmerized by the reflection of the castle below her as she glided across the vast, black lake. She was awoken from her reverie by being violently thrown from the boat. She heard a loud squeal from her friends. Before she knew what was happening, she had landed in the ice cold depths of the Black Lake along with Emmeline and Alice._

_When she resurfaced, she discovered the two laughing figures of James Potter and Sirius Black. She let out a huff of indigence. She looked around for her friends who had just resurfaced. She exchanged looks with a horrified Alice and a furious Emmeline. She smiled maliciously before nodding to Emmeline. It was time for revenge. The two girls watched as she swam over the boys' boat._

"_James, can you please help me out of this freezing water?" asked Lily in a fake sweet voice. "I would be so ever thankful."_

"_Sure," said James puffing out his chest again as he took a heroic looking stance. "I'll be your knight in shining armor."_

_He reached over the side of the boat and stuck his hand out for Lily to take. She locked her hand around his wrist for a stronger grasp and at the last minute, pulled him over the side of the boat. Because of the weight change, the boat capsized and Sirius fell in with an almighty splash._

_James's head broke the water's surface near Lily's location. He whipped his head to the side to get his hair out of his face. He then proceeded to run a hand through it to as to seem like he meant to do that._

"_Why the bugger did you do that for?" asked James in outrage._

"_You deserved it Potter and Black too," challenged Lily._

_The other girls were laughing from their boat that they had climbed back into from the water. Lily swam over while in fits of laughter. Her friends hoisted her out of the water and the floated away from the two drenched boys._

"_Mate," came the voice of Sirius Black, "I think you've just met your match."_

"_No," said James while looking at Lily in awe, "I think I'm in love."_

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

Lily was brought out of her memories when the carriage arrived at the Hogwarts Entrance Hall doors.

Once in the Great Hall, the Hogwarts students sat impatiently waiting for the first years to enter and be sorted into their houses.

"Hey Frank," said Emmeline.

"How was your summer?" asked Lily.

"A right good time, thanks," said Frank Longbottom. He and Alice had been together since the beginning of sixth year. He was always hanging out with the girls since he was the only other guy in the boys' Gryffindor dormirtories. "What about ye summer, Lily? Emmeline?"

"Oh same old, same old," replied Lily for the both of them. Emmeline nodded her head in agreement.

"Lily, did ye see who got Head Boy?" ask Frank with a knowing look on his face.

"Potter," Lily growled.

"You called," James Potter chimed as he slid into the seat next to Lily.

"Go poke your eyes out with your wand Potter," Lily snapped.

"But then I wouldn't get to see your pretty face every day," he protested.

"Aw what a shame," Lily said in mock sadness. "On flip the flip side you might not see where you're walking and then walk off the side of the Astronomy tower."

"Evans, you wound me."

Minerva McGonagall decided to walk in at that moment followed by the terrorized looking first years. When she got to the front of the Hall and up the steps, she set down a three legged stool and on top of that she placed a black, tattered witch's hat. The silence was broken when there was a loud tearing sound. The hat started to sing.

_Look at me talking away_

_I'm a trick of the eye_

_I am a talking torn hat at first glace_

_But I have wisdom that lays inside_

_When the Hogwarts Founders Four_

_Could not decide who to let in_

_They created me, the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_To make the decision for them_

_Godric Gryffindor wanted the loyal_

_And brave at heart you see_

_The boldest wizard will stand_

_And their way is of chivalry_

_Rowena Ravenclaw required the best_

_Wisdom here does ring_

_The clever and smart_

_Intellect does sing_

_Helga Hufflepuff wanted the rest of the lot_

_To be kind and just_

_Hard working students_

_That trait was always a must_

_Salzar Slytherin, the daring he did want_

_The ambitious here do lie_

_Cunning and power hungry_

_Blood purest of the ties_

_After I was created_

_And the students were decided_

_The friends turned on each other_

_And eventually became divided_

_Though this ordeal_

_Happened years ago_

_There is one thing_

_A fact that you must know_

_A war is brewing_

_And sides will be picked_

_House unity is in order_

_For this wrong to be fixed_

_Our foes lie in and outside of these walls_

_Laugh and trust your friends_

_But be cautious of all around you_

_For they could be the cause for your end_

_Omens and death are of the short future_

_But don't be trapped in mourning_

_Live your life and keep moving on_

_And that is my final warning_

_Hogwarts has been my home_

_For a thousand years no less_

_So put me on your head_

_For it's your house I can guess_

_So step right up and hide nothing for me_

_I haven't been wrong in sorting yet_

_Trust me to sort you to your family_

_And you will have nothing to regret_

The whole room was silent and in awe. After a few minutes of uncomfortable and confusing silence, McGonagall address the first years.

"When I read your names, please come sit on the stool, put the hat on your head, and let it sort you into one of the four houses."

She began with Bakely, Abigail and ended with Whitman, Torin. Gryffindor had received ten new students, as had all the other houses. Once the stool and hat were put away, it was time for Dumbledore's welcoming speech.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, new students and old. Before I let the feast begin, please hear my announcements. First off, our new caretaker, Mr. Argus Filtch has posted a number of banned objects that can be found on his office door. Amongst these are dung bombs and fanged Frisbees. Secondly, the Forbidden Forest is in fact, as its name states, forbidden. We have a new teacher this year, as Professor Hutchinson was run off last year by the flock enchanted butterflies with fangs. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Braden Ackerley. Unfortunately, he could not be with us for the welcoming feast due to some last minute personal problems, but he will be with us in time for our lesson to start tomorrow. Finally, our new Heads need an introduction. This year's Head Boy is James Potter and Head Girl I Lily Evans," Dumbledore informed the student body as James and Lily stood up and received a deafening sound of applause. "That is all for now. I will let you to relieve your stomachs of hunger. Tuck in." With a clap of his hands, a feast to feed a king and his court appeared in front of their eyes.

Immediately people started to pile their plates with the endless supply of food. James and Sirius piled their plates a foot high with a varied assortment of foods. Lily grabbed her favorite, mashed potatoes and shepherd's pie.

"So who do you think this new DADA teacher is," asked Emmeline to Lily. "I bet he's some old geezer who's a pushover."

"I don't know," said Lily. "I just hope he's not strict like Professor Hutchinson. That is really odd though. I mean he gets chased off by a swarm of fanged butterflies and he's the Defense Teacher."

Lily turned to the Maauders as she heard snickering. She ignored them because the dessert had just speared and she wanted some peppermint pie.

When the food was cleared away from the golden plates, Dumbledore rose again.

"Prefects are to help the students to the Common Rooms and pass around the passwords. Will the Heads please meet me in the Entrance Hall? Good Night and sleep well because classes begin tomorrow." With that he walked to meet up with James and Lily.

"Come on Potter. We have to meet Dumbledore for Merlin knows what," said Lily as she pushed James towards the door.

"Don't you remember Lily?" he asked her in surprise.

She just stared at her with a blank look.

"We get to share a privet Head's Dorm," said James happily.

Lily's jaw dropped to the floor. How could she forget?

* * *

a/n: please read and review...tell me if you liked it, if you loved it, or completely hate. i also want to know what yall want to happen in this story. please drop me a review. thanks.


	5. A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. School just started back and I haven't been able to write in a while. That's all about to change though because I want to be able to post often. I'm not sure how often, though. I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, but I jus thought this was a great stopping point. I might post another chapter tonight or tomorrow. I have a poll I want everyone to vote in, please.

Thanks to: emo-marauder-d-93, I'myoursweetestgoodbye, soar2survive, Rob-girl, ignorant enlightenment, xshrimpyx, SpiralingPiplup, X-Lily-Evans-X, and shetlandlace for reviewing! I love yor guys for reading and reviewing my story!

**_Poll: should this story be romantic and fluffy or romantic(not a lot) and some adventure? Please vote!!_**

disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter, only the things you don't recognize.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Out of Her Head**

**By: Paddie and Prongsie**

**Chapter Five: A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words**

Lily and James followed their Head of House out of the Entrance Hall and up seven flights of stairs to Gryffindor Tower. They walked passed it and turned to walk down a narrow and well hidden corridor. The trio came to a halt in front of a tapestry of a regal looking man sitting in a throne like chair. Beside him sat a courageous yet gentle looking lion.

"Godric," began McGonagall, "these are the new Heads for this year's school year, James Potter and Lily Evans. Please do not let anyone in here unless they are given permission by the Heads." She turned to James and Lily with a smile on her face. "This is Godric Gryffindor and the lion is Torin. This is your sanctuary and it is preferred and recommended that only the Heads be allowed in here. The password is 'el léon leal.' Good night."

Lily and James watched McGonagall turned on her heel and saunter away, her deep forest green cloak billowing out behind her. Lily turned to the tapestry and stared with amazement at the hand sewn figure of Godric Gryffindor and admiring the golden threads that made up the lion.

"Are you going to go in?" asked James in impatience. Lily jumped hearing his deep voice reverberating off the cold stone walls.

"Oh, yes. I suppose," said Lily. "El léon leal."

"Enjoy your new living quarters," said Godric. With a splendid sweep of his hand, the tapestry moved to the side to reveal a wooden door. Lily grabbed the knob and slowly turned it. She pushed the door open and stepped into what would be her home for the next 10 months. What she saw made her gasp silently.

She looked around at the warm, inviting room. The room was adorned with two scarlet, overstuffed arm chairs facing each other. A long, golden couch sat in between the two chairs and in front of the couch was a coffee table made of cherry wood. The sitting area was facing a roaring fire. The flames flickered and danced with the night air.

Across from the sitting area stood a wall mounted bookshelf that took up the whole wall. There were old books with ancient spell in them and many muggle story books. There were also school books there if needed.

On the third and largest wall stood two doors next to each other separated by a small table. There were quills and parchment on the table. Above the table mounted on the wall was a large notice board. It was sectioned into for squares, each one for each house. The doors that stood next to each other were old, wooden doors. The one to the left had, in gold lettering, the words "Head Girl" inscribed into it. The right one was the same, except had "Head Boy" written upon it.

"Well, good night Potter," Lily said while making her way to her new room. She opened the door and entered.

"Night Lily," she heard James say as she shut the door on him and the common room.

Lily turned to get a good look at her new room. There stood, in the middle of the room, a large queen sized four-poster bed. The bed was decorated with an emerald green comforter and white sheets made of Egyptian cotton. She ran to her bed and launched herself into the large pile of fluffy pillows.

After she lay there for a second taking in the comfort of her bed, she sat up and turned her attention to the rest of her room.

On the opposite wall was a cherry wood desk that held all of Lily's school books and school supplies. The wall also held the door Lily had entered through.

The wall to the right stood her dresser and the furnace. Lily walked over to her armoire and opened the tall, heavy doors to reveal all her school uniforms, muggle clothes, and witch robes hung neatly and delicately. The drawers the lined the inside held all her other things she had brought with her.

She gently closed the doors and looked to the bedside table located on the other side of her bed. It held three pictures.

One of the pictures was taken of her and her friends at the end of sixth year. They were stationed under a large beech tree. Their school bags, socks and shoes were discarded by the trunk of the tree. They had waded ankle deep in the opaque water of the Black Lake.

The second was of her and her parents. Rose and Landon Evans. She looked a little younger, for this picture had been taken for years before. Her father was situated upon a hospital bed. She sat upon his lap while her mother sat on the left edge of his bed. Lily had shorter hair and crooked teeth. Her mother had blond hair and a round pale face. Her blue eyes were sparkling with laughter and happiness. Her father sat in the hospital holding his daughter lovingly. He had red hair that sparsely littered his scalp. Though his skin was wrinkled and sallow looking, his deep green eyes glistened with life and love.

Lily smiled sadly at this picture. She missed her dad, for her had died just a mere three months after this picture was taken. He had suffered from a rare auto-immune disease that the doctors could not cure.

The last and final picture was of Lily and her sister, Petunia Evans. This picture was from when Lily was only four years old and her sister was six years old. Lily was on the swing in the park a block from their house. Petunia stood behind her pushing her high into the air. The little Lily had a look of excitement on her face. Her blue dress puffed up and showed a pair of bloomers. Lily's little feet were shoeless as she pumped them straight out in front of her. Petunia was smiling motherly at her little sister. Her little yellow baby doll dress and Mary-Janes gave her a look of innocence. Petunia's curly blond locks were swept into two identical pigtails. Lily's red hair was blowing freely behind her as she swung high into the sky.

A silent tear ran down Lily's pale cheek as she picked up the picture. She would never have that again with her sister. She missed the old days when her sister was no longer stuck-up and snobby. She missed the carefree days of her youth when magic did not matter because then, she did not know what she was.

Lily sighed sadly as she placed the picture back down on her night stand and made her way over to the only thing she had yet to explore. Her bathroom.

She reached the door and turned the knob expecting something just plain like the bathroom and the Gryffindor Girls' bathroom. She did not expect what she found next.

She let out a milk curdling scream that was sure to wake up the rest of the castle.


	6. Picking

**Out of Her Head**

**By: Paddy and Prongsie**

**Chapter Six: Picking**

_Him_.

_He…_

How could _He_…?

James Potter.

And there he was…shirtless…in just a pair of boxers…

PICKING LENT OUT OF HIS BELLY BUTTON?

_Eww!_ Lily thought. _I'm never shaking his hand again!_

Lily groaned out loud unintentionally. James jumped up from his chair that was located on his side of the bathroom. His look of horror made Lily laugh out loud.

"Evans!" he stammered. "What a-are-a…What are you doing?" His hand automatically jumped to his mop of black hair. Lily could not believe her eyes. James Potter was…nervous?

"I should be asking you the same thing," Lily replied with a smug look on her face.

"I'm-uh-going to go to-uh-um," James continued his nervous rant, "you know the thing you lay in at night-yeah. Bye" He quickly bolted to the door and swiftly slipped through the door opposite of where Lily was standing. Lily laughed at his antics.

She finally snapped out of her bout of laughter when she realized how expansive the bathroom was. She gasped for the second time that night.

The tub was the most massive thing she had ever seen, bigger than the Prefects' tub. That was saying something.

The tub was made of off white marble stones with small white veins running every which way through the cracks of the marble. The tub was half the size of an Olympic pool. The tap hung from the ceiling with many tiers of tubes spouting out. All of them were glass and filled with different colored liquids. Lily guessed they were all filled with bubble bath. Lily was in heaven.

She walked over to the bath tub and started to run the water from the tap. She let loose a large amount of many different smelling bubble baths and waited for the water to fill the entire tub all the way up to the rim.

Since it took a while to fill the whole tub, Lily took the time to explore the rest of the bathroom. She discovered the large walk-in shower with rain shower heads and jets in the sides of the shower that sprayed horizontally across the shower. There were two long benches facing each other and two areas where shampoos and soaps could be stored. Lily marveled at the marble that seemed to be covering the entire room. It was on the floor and the walls. She loved how warm it made the bathroom feel.

She exited the shower and walked over to the double vanity that stretched the whole wall length. The cabinets were made of dark wood adorned with brushed nickel handles. The countertop was made of tan granite with black, white, and red specks sprinkled throughout. She ran her hand over the smooth, cool surface of the countertop as she walked from James's side to her side, checking out the items atop the counter, all the while.

James's side had typical male products consisting of shaving cream, a razor, deodorant, cologne, and countless bottles of hair gel. She walked over to her side. She recognized her muggle hair products of curling serum, mousse, and hairspray. She studied the contents closer and discovered new magical products she had never heard of. She fingered the make-up and hair products, reading the titles. She made a mental note to ask Alice's advice on the best ones to try.

She turned her back on her vanity and made her way back to the bathtub to turn the water off. She then pulled out her wand and magically locked both doors. She did not want to risk James walking in on her while she was in her bath completely naked. That was the last thing she needed. At this time, all she yearned to do was relax and slip away from reality and into the hot bubbles.

She stripped down and threw her clothes into the dirty clothes hamper by the wall. She then jumped into the pool-like bath tub. She stayed under the water as the air bubbles caressed her body as they floated to the surface. She finally emerged from under the water. She grabbed the loofa from the shelf located by the bath tub and squirted a generous amount of soap onto it. She scrubbed the essence of James Potter's cooties from her body. She drained the water and stepped out of the tub and into a furry, warm towel. She grabbed her wand and magically dried her hair. She went to the vanity and gave herself a good hard look in the mirror. Her emerald eyes reflected herself back, scowling at her pale skin and freckled nose.

She picked up the face wash and washed her face. She picked up her tooth brush and brushed her teeth. She unlocked both doors, turned the lights out, and exited the bathroom.

She walked to the wardrobe and opened up her drawer and pulled out her white cotton night gown, dressed, and hopped into bed. She rolled over and tried to go to sleep with thoughts of the new school year to come.

She knew she had had a bad day, but tomorrow was a new day. She wasn't going to let James Potter and squad of manly girls to ruin her last year at Hogwarts. She was determined to keep order as long as she was Head Girl. She was going to socialize without James Potter ruining her love life by threatening any boy that came within a ten foot radius of her. She was going to…

_Thump_.

_What was that?_ she thought as she sat up. She looked around, but saw nothing and heard nothing. She laid her head back down and closed her eyes.

_Thump. Thump._

She swore as she rolled over too fast and fell out the bed. She rubbed her bum as she struggled to untangle herself from the heap of covers. She stumbled over to the bathroom as she extracted herself from the sheets. She yanked the door open and frantically looked. What was the noise?

_Thump_.

She was going to murder James Bloody Potter. She marched across the bathroom with purpose and ripped James's door open. Her jaw opened a little as she stared at James Potter in nothing but boxers with house elves on them sleep walking…no, dancing around the room.

"Oh Lily Flower! You dance divinely and may I add, that dress is stunning on you," he purred as he turned and twirled the thin air he caressed in his arms. Lily accidently slipped a giggle. She covered her mouth in horror praying to Merlin James was a deep sleeper. Too late. Next thing she knew she was being pulled by James onto the imaginary dance floor and they started to sway to the imaginary music.

"James Potter. Let go of me now!" Lily yelled as James stumbled over her feet they crashed to the ground. James's muscular body pinned Lily's slim frame to the ground as he landed on top of her. His eyes snapped open. He looked into her eyes then down at the tangle their bodies had formed. As his eyes scraped over their compromised position, Lily suddenly became aware of their scantily clad bodies. She screamed out and shoved James off her. She sprinted out of the room before James could comprehend what had just happened and could comment on the event.

Lily ran through the bathroom and into her room slamming the door behind her. She panted heavily as she leaned against the door. Her mind was reeling. What had just happened? She shook her head and walked back to her bed.

She lay in bed trying to go to sleep, but her mind kept going back to James and that moment when they locked eyes. She could not get the image of the James's innocent face and the shocked looked in his eyes out of her head. She rolled over and tried to push the thoughts out of her head.

Little did she know, the aforementioned boy was trying to do the same thing. Surprisingly, both were failing miserably.


End file.
